A Demon's Miko
by KagomeHiei
Summary: Shouting to the heavens does help.. KagomeHiei Like my name xD
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Kage speaking xD. I'm actually writing a story that matches my name :O.

Yesss :), this is a KagomeHiei pairing! Others are undecided to this point. I hope you enjoy as much as my other storys :)

**Disclaimer:** If i owned Inuyasha, Kikyou wouldn't exists and if i owned Yu Yu hakusho, Hiei would be a happy demon xD

Excuse my info, if I'm wrong. Takes place after the Dark Tournament and any random day at Inuyasha.

* * *

"Inuyasha Osuwari!"

The young miko yelled at the top of her lungs. The half demon, Inuyasha, fell to the ground with a desperate cry. Sango, Miroku and Shippo shook their heads as Kirara the neko meowed.

"Your the most immature, emotionless jerk ever!" She stormed off into the woods, walking off some steam.

"Inuyasha," Sango started as he rose from the five-foot crater, "How could you? You are so clueless!" She angrily shouted. Miroku added, "Calling her 'a weak copy', isn't the best way to get on a woman's good side. Especially Kagome's."

"Feh." Inuyasha turned from them. Who cares about what they say. The truth hurts don't it.

"Inuyasha, your such a jerk.." She walked with her hands behind her back, she tried to calm her anger. If only Inuyasha, could see her for her. Not Kikyou. Why did she always have to be compared to her, sure she was prettier, smarter and stronger than her, but Kagome had her upsides too.

Kagome was smart,

_(...somewhat.)_

She was pretty,

_(...not as much as her.)_

And strong.

_(..Not at all compared to her.)_

Kagome shook her unwanted tears. She stopped in the middle of the trail, she looked at the sky and opened her mouth. "When can I finally be happy?" She screamed to it. Knowing no one was listening, she gasped as she felt the jewel shards around her neck pulse. They felt like a heart beat as they grew brighter and brighter. Soon engulfing her into a different place.

She felt like she was falling,

_(Without stopping. Uncontrolled. Scream like.)_

Fast.

"You want happiness you say.." A voice said as she felt herself being stopped in mid-air. She floated around turning in a circle.

"Who's there?" She turned some more.

"You said, happiness.. Is that what you want.." A woman appeared in front of her. The sacred armor, long raven hair and a beautiful complexion.

"Midoriko-sama.." Kagome bowed to her. The priestess who created the sacred jewel, stood right in front of her. Midoriko raised her right hand, "No child, don't bow to me." Kagome rose with confused raised brows. "I'm here to grant your requests.. Happiness, that's Something that everyone wishes for, but in your case, you wish for everyone's happiness. And that's pure. That wish could thoroughly destroy the jewel from existence."

Kagome listened on to what she was saying, surprised someone was actually listening to her. "Now, young miko, only you have the power to make these wishes happen."

"M-me? No! No! I can't, i think you should call Kikyou for this!"

Midoriko's face scrunched in what looked like disgust and confusion. "Why would you suggest that. Kikyou doesn't have the power to do this. Plus, a tainted miko could never be pure."

"But if she doesn't have the power how can I? I'm just a weak copy.." she whispered the last part. Midoriko floated toward her and surprisingly slapped her. "Kagome, I'm sorry you think that, because your not her Reincarnation.." Kagome looked up clutching her stinging cheek. "Your mine."

Her eyes flew open. "How?"

"It all started, when the demon swallowed me whole. Creating the sacred jewel, i also unleashed a part of my soul into the world. It was meant to settle in the human who could fully take it on, and harness it's abilities that came with it. It turns out that human didn't come until a century later, that human is you." Kagome let a smile place on her face. "Because you harnessed my soul inside of your body you gained the powers that i posses and the ability to do anything you wish, as long as you have a pure heart."

"But, how come when Kikyou was brought back to life, my soul was needed?"

"Because," Midoriko gained that disgusted look once again. "Kikyou, was a powerful priestess indeed and her body needed a powerful soul to breed into it. Basically she stole the soul. Her body reacted to your powerful soul and wanted it."

So that's why Kikyou needed the souls of dead woman to survive. Kagome nodded as Midoriko smiled.

"Kagome, Now for your wish. Each person will have happiness," Midoriko snapped her fingers. "But, it's up to you to decide what they get to have."

Kagome smiled and nodded. They appeared in the scene where Sango and the gang were frozen, watching the spot where she left. "First the Half demon. It seems his true desire is to be with Kikyou and become full demon, do you agree."

Kagome thought for a moment. "Inuyasha deserves Kikyou.."

_(..No matter how much she denied it.)_

"Inuyasha loves her.. as for his demon desire. I can't allow him to lose control like that," Midoriko nodded and snapped. As Kikyou appeared frozen next to Inuyasha's frozen form. Her body glowed pink as she changed from a dead woman to a live one. She started growing dog ears fangs and claws. Kagome saw a ball of light exit her body, "What's that."

"Her miko abilities," Midoriko pulled the ball to her and separated it, one blue and one black. "This is your other part of your soul," She handed Kagome the blue ball, and made the other disappear. "Kikyou received a new soul, so she doesn't have to live off anyone else." Kagome felt the blue ball enter her body. She finally felt whole, she smiled at the feeling.

"Now for the slayer, All she wishes for is her brother and the monks hand in marriage."

Midoriko noticed Kagome's eager nod. She smiled and snapped once again. Kohaku appeared beside Sango, The shard in his back came to Kagome's bottle. "For the marriage thing, he will ask soon enough.."

Kagome nodded.

"As for the monk, he wishes for his tunnel to be gone and Sango's hand in marriage, I can take care of the tunnel, but like i said he will ask soon enough," Suddenly the beads around Miroku's hand vanished.

"Now for the young kit, All he wishes is for the jewel to be complete, and.." Kagome blinked. "And?"

"To be with you forever."

Kagome smiled brightly. "Do you accept?" She nodded. Midoriko waved her hand as the shards of the jewel broke from Kagome's bottle and floated in front of them. Then out of no where shards of the jewel came from the corners of the world. They all came together as the jewel shone brightly in front of them whole. Kagome closed her eyes as the jewel entered her side once again. She lifted her shirt to notice her scare gone and no trace of the jewel what's so ever.

"Kagome?"

She saw Shippo unfreeze and smell his way toward her. "What's going on?" He asked jumping on her shoulder. Kagome smiled. "I'm making everything right Shippo." The Young kit didn't know what she meant but kept quiet as Midoriko spoke. "Now for you Kagome," She turned to Kagome as The scene unfroze. Kagome and Midoriko still unnoticeable.

"Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou nodded as she looked at herself. What had happened?

"Kohaku! What are you doing here?"

"My beads are gone! the tunnel..."

Kagome could hear the happiness in their voices, she felt a pang at her heart when she realized, that she wasn't happy.

"Kagome, Now I will decide your happiness," Midoriko snapped her finger once again. Kagome surprised they found themselves in her time. Midoriko placed two cold finger to her forehead and chanted, Kagome felt herself engulf with a glow. Shippo jumped from her shoulder shocked. When the light died down, Midoriko removed her finger and marveled her work.

Kagome now had dark blue hair that went to her mid-back. Her eyes shone turquoise, fangs and claws littered her. She had a tear drop under her right eye. Her forehead held the circle of the Shikon.

Kagome blinked at her new figure. She looked at Midoriko. "What's all this for?"

"Kagome Higurashi, you are now known as the Miko of Purity. Your transformation has to do with the increase in power. I changed you into the demon for future reasons."

"But what does this have to do with-"

"As for your happiness.. It lies here in your time. In due time, you will find it on your own, keep in mind. Forbidden is as forbidden does."

Kagome raised a brow as Midoriko started to disappear. "Thank you Midoriko."

Midoriko smiled. Then turned serious. "But be warned, there were somethings I couldn't get rid of.."

Kagome blinked as she vanished. Kagome now stood in front of her house with Shippo.

What did she mean? What wasn't erased.

"Hey! Demon!"

She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw. Four boys watched her sternly, all in battle stances with their own weapons. One in particular caught her eye.

"Yusuke-itoko.." She whispered.

"Surrender now! And we won't hurt you!" He yelled pointing a finger at her like a gun.

What was he doing?

Why was he here.

And how did he know about demons.

**TBC**

**Itoko = Cousin**

**How was it -Puppy pout- Reviews? xD**

**I need at least ten for feed back and for the next chapter if you like this story... -_-  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Wow thanks for the reviews people xD, KagomeHiei thanks you

-bling-

Next chapter :D

* * *

"Spirit gun!"

Shippo yelped as the huge ball of energy rapidly came toward them. Luckily, Kagome was a demon she took the blow, not wanting it to damage her house. Surprisingly to her, no matter how powerful it felt, it didn't leave anything but a scratch to her stomach.

_'Odd..'_ She expected to be blown to pieces.

"How the hell did she do that?" She heard Yusuke yell. "Who cares how! Let's get this over with, I haven't fed my cat today!" The carrot top exclaimed running to her with an orange energy sword._ 'Kuwabara.. what's going on..'_ She moved to her right out of reflex, the sword not touching her. He turned again with a battle cry and kept swinging at her like she was a fly.

_'I have this feeling..'_ She ducked from a blow that was aimed for her head. _'Now!'_ She turned side ways and backed flipped from two swords. Kuwabara's and a mysterious demons.

"Whoa! Watch where you aiming shorty!"

"Hn." Was heard. Kagome turned to her cousin who looked very frustrated. Then a red head pulled out a rose. She could feel his aura turn the rose into a whip,_ 'A fox demon..'_ The whip came at her in different directions. The thorns frightening her she twists out of the way of each. _'This is getting complicated.. What do I do?'_

_'Do i have to explain it again..' _Kagome stopped mid twist. _'You are the Miko of Purity.. you can do anything you wish..' _

"Miko of Purity..." She whispered. The rose whip thing that headed toward her again, came in her line of view. _'If I am what she says then..'_

"What is she doing?" The red head asked as he saw her reach for the whip with her bare hands. Surprised she grabbed it and didn't get cut.

"Now.." She whispered. The whip disintegrated with a pink light. The red head blinked in shock.

_'Come on red, don't let this girl make us look bad.' _Yoko said in his head.

"Kagome.." Kagome turned to the front door where her mother and brother stood. "Kagome.. what's going on?"

_'Kagome..'_ Yusuke thought looking at the demon girl._ 'No way must be a trick or something..'_

"Auntie! That's not Kagome!" Yusuke pointed. Saha (Kagome's mom's name in my story xD) Furrowed her brows.

"Uke-kun.. I think i recognize my own daughter."

"Mom! this is dangerous!" Kagome ran to them and stood in front of them. The four boys got together once again.

"Urameshi what's going on?" Kuwabara said.

"I don't know! She says that, that girl is Kagome?"

"Excuse me who is Kagome anyway?" Kurama said or asked. Confused as to why they were bickering about the assignment.

"Kagome is my cousin from my mom's side. Her mom and my mom are sisters. I haven't seen her since her fourteenth birthday, but i know she couldn't change that much!" He pointed again to the demon girl. "I'm going to go clear this up wait here." Yusuke said. He walked toward the front door with a scowl that clearly said, 'who the fuck are you'.

"Why are you pretending to be my cousin?"

Kagome blinked and stood straight, "Uke-kun you don't recognize me." Hell she didn't even recognize herself. What was she going to do about it..

_'Touch the mark under your right eye...'_

_'Mark..'_

Yusuke was confused when she pressed her thumb to one of her tattoos. Suddenly a bright light enveloped her and she turned back to normal. Long raven hair, brown eyes, no claws or anything. He let his jaw drop. Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Long time no see.." She laughed.

"No way! It is Kagome!" Kuwabara yelled from the stairs where the others stood.

"Hey, Kuwabara-kun." Kagome said. Shippo ran out the house and clutched her leg.

"Kagome-mama, who are they.." He hid half of himself behind her leg.

"Don't worry Shippo, this is my..family." She said.

Yusuke, who still was shocked, made a funny noise. "You! Okay what the hell is going on!"

"Come inside, please. I'll explain it."

Yusuke nodded still in shock. He turned to the rest of his team. When they, minus Kuwabara who ran toward them, saw him shrug, Kurama walked forward and Hiei disappeared. Probably into the tree.

Yusuke and Kuwabara constantly talked to her while Kurama examined her very closely. She had her human appearance on, unlike that demon form.

"Before we jumped into the details, how are you Kaggie-chan?" Yusuke started.

Kagome smiled sadly. "Pretty good, i guess. How about you?"

"Great." He mumbled, not missing the tone. Kagome laughed and asked Kuwabara, "Just great Kagome! Where's your cat?" He asked quickly. On cue Buyou (sp?) meowed and jumped into his lap. "Hey kitty!" Kagome sweat dropped.

"Yusuke.. How come you hang with demons, better yet why are you a demon?"

Yusuke sighed. "Well I could ask you the same." He said looking at Shippo.

Kagome rolled her eyes as the phone rang. "I'll get it." Her mom came from the kitchen.

"Okay I'll start from the beginning..."

"Kagome.." Her mom peaked over the corner with a frown. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you've just been kicked out of you high school. They transferred you to uh, Sarayashiki High.."

"What?" She should have expected this though but still..

"Hey we go there!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

"Great then Kagome knows some people there." Her mom walked back to the kitchen saying they will discuss that later. "Well Kaggie back to your story."

"Right."

* * *

The image of her demon form flashed into his brain again. It was annoying... He cold tell by first glance, she was different. The way she moved and dodged their attacks were different. She didn't fight back, and plus she was the detectives cousin.

He tried using his Jagan eye once again. Her mind was blocked, a barrier repelling him making him angry. Although he was blocked he listened in on her story.

"..I was angry and went off on my own. Then that's when Midoriko appeared and heard my calls.."

She went on about wishes and happiness. Stuff he didn't really care about.

"..And so I'm a demon now." She smiled sadly once again. Something inside of him, wanted to see a bright smile, like from one of her memories. She looked sad now.

_'Hn. Why do I care..'_

"Okay! Now my story.." Now Yusuke went on about the first time he got ran over by a car. His job as spirit Detective, blah blah. Kagome nodded in between interested. It seems they both had misfortune with demons.

"Wow.." Kagome finished when he was done. "And why are you here? Attacking me?" She raised a brow.

Yusuke rubbed the back of his head. "Well I didn't know it was you. We were sent here to uh, Kurama." He turned to Kurama who sweat dropped. Kagome stared at the red head with curiosity.

'When you think about it she's a looker eh?' Yoko said smirking.

Kurama mentally groaned. Talk about annoying.. "Well, Koenma sent us here to catch a demon that's been popping in and out of his radar. In this case we found you, and thought you were the demon."

Kagome nodded. _'They must be talking about Inuyasha..'_ she thought sadly. "Sorry to say that I'm not the demon you were looking for, he's not coming back. Mission accomplished." she said with a fake smile. Yusuke shook his nose.

It itched of course.

"Yeah, but we still have to take you in for questioning." He said.

Kagome frowned. "Why?"

"Well to ensure that demons won't keep coming in and out of this world is all." Kurama said.

Kagome shrugged. "I guess so. Alright!" She rose from the couch as Yusuke used his compact. Kagome laughed. "What's that? Make up check?" Yusuke grumbled as Kuwbara laughed out loud, and Kurama giggled. Just then a huge black hole made itself by her front door. A woman with bubble gum eyes and cotton candy blue hair came out with a school girl outfit on.

"Why hello Yusuke. A portal needed."

"Uh, Who's she?" Kagome could sense a lot of.. death coming form her.

"Oh Kagome this is Botan the Grim Reaper, and Botan this is my cousin Kagome."

"Grim Reaper?" A picture of the cloaked skeleton appeared in her head, but poofed and became Botan.

"Bingo! Howdy do!" Botan said shaking her hand. Kagome sweat dropped but smiled and greeted her.

"Alright this way to Koenma's." She helped her through.

Kagome found herself somewhat nervous..

She was in for a riot.

**TBC**

Haha! Kagome cracks me up!xD

Reviews needed: 7 or up :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Next Chapter :3...**

* * *

"I-it's A B-baby.."

I think we all know where that reaction came from. After Kagome with Yusuke's team walked through the amazingly large portal in her living room, they entered a place full of ogres, that were different colors, and a huge room, filled with a desk and a huge chair... with a child in it.

He was so adorable! His small but big brown eyes. His body was miniature, yet he sat in the chair like he was so high and mighty. Was this Koenma?

"Yusuke? What's the meaning of this?" The Baby hopped on the desk and pointed to the green clothed boy. "This is my cousin Kagome."

"Cousin? How could you bring a human here!" Koenma started to rant with a voice that pitched up until he sounded like real baby. Kagome blinked as Yusuke started to argue with the child. She noticed that he chewed on a pacifier and had a tattoo. She heard Yusuke began to explain the situation. Koenma huffed and sat in the chair and turned to her with a thin brow raised.

"So, we brought her here.." Yusuke grumbled and sat on the couch across the room. The Red head, Kurama stood against the wall next to the unknown demon. Kuwabara had fell asleep on the other side of the couch where Yusuke sat. Kagome stood in front of the child's desk as he climbed it again and walked toward her. She saw his pacifier move as he chewed on it.

_'Does he have teeth?' _Kagome thought.

Koenma stuck out a tiny hand, "Hello, you must be Kagome. I'm Koenma the mighty ruler of the spirit world." Kagome had to suppress the chuckle that attempted to escape her mouth. Instead of taking the boys hand she picked him up, placing her hands under his pits and lifting him till he was eye level. "Your so adorable!", Koenma visibly twitched. "How could you be the ruler of this big world little guy."

That was it. Yusuke let out the fit of laughs that banged at his mouth.

"I'm not little!"

"Well, your not big either,"

Hiei who stood by the shadows, allowed a smirk to place on his face. The girls sense was smart.

"And who let you get a tattoo your too young!" Kagome gave the toddler a big hug before settling him back on his desk. Koenma dropped his pacifier from his mouth, and his face gained a red tint.

"I'm not little!" He repeated, "I'm over 500 years old!" Kagome raised a brow but shrug. Just a delusional kid, yeah that's it. Koenma picked up his pacifier and placed it back in his mouth.

"First of all, were not hear to discuss my age," He glared at Yusuke who finally stopped laughing, "We're hear to talk about the portal of the well. It's causing major time disruption, it needs to be sealed." Kagome nodded.

"Rest assured, the well is closed.. for good." The words came out sadder than she would have liked. Still thinking about everyone's happy faces, their smiles..

Hiei's eye reacted immediately to the memories. Taking them in slowly as her minds barrier slipped slightly. He saw the Monk, A demon slayer, a neko, the same fox that was with her earlier, and a white haired half demon. Strange that he seemed to be in most of all the memories. When he felt her barrier come back up, his third eye closed.

Kagome looked to Koenma who nodded, in somewhat relief. "And I was told you have the Shikon no Tama? Am I correct?"

Kagome seemed to narrow her eyes at him. "Why?"

"Well hand it over, I'll keep it safe in my vault." Kagome just looked at his extended hand. She then looked to his expecting face. "I'm sorry, but if you have your information right, the jewel is gone."

Koenma kept his hand extended and narrowed his eyes. "Don't look at me that way. The jewel disappeared back inside of my body." He retracted his hand and folded them on his tiny lap. "So you are the jewel now?" He asked. Kagome nodded. "Basically."

Koenma nodded slowly. "Alright then, Yusuke," He turned to him, "Arrest her."

Wait what?

"What?" Yusuke stood with an angry expression. "What are you talking about I'm not going to arrest her!"

"Oh yes you will you work for me!" Koenma countered. "She is the jewel now, and I can't have more demons exiting Makai to come and attack humans for information on her. She needs to be locked up!" Yusuke visibly shook with anger. "That doesn't mean we have to lock her up."

"Very well then, Kurama you arrest her!"

The red head fidgeted where he was. If he disobeyed the toddler he would be put back on probation. And if he did, Yusuke would surely kill him. Kagome couldn't believe the young toddler. He was willing to keep her locked up? And what was this Makai that he spoke of? Kurama stood where he was still debating.

"Koenma with all due respect," Kurama looked to the toddler, "I think there's a better solution to this problem." Koenma raised a brow. "Instead of locking her up, maybe someone could just watch over her." Yusuke seemed to calm, seeing that the suggestion was good. Koenma chewed on his pacifier, debating.

"That is a good idea. Very well." He straightened as he looked to Kagome, who seemed offended. "Take her to Genkai's!" He banged his stamp on his desk, as a portal appeared in the room. "And watch over her! If anything happens, oh I think you all know what will happen."

Yusuke sighed a relief and nodded. The worst thing that could happen, was probably another world threatening crisis. He shrugged mentally no big deal.

* * *

Kagome seemed to be into space as they appeared in at a temple in the middle of the forest. She followed Yusuke up the millions of stairs. Well it didn't feel like millions, as much steps she has at her shrine, wasn't that bad. Her cousin collapsed at the top of the stairs. Panting saying he hated these stairs.

"Baa-chan!" He seemed to yelled parched. Grandma? So this lady was his grandmother. Soon a young girl appeared. She had long turquoise hair and red ruby eyes. She smiled at Kuwabara who seemed to be all over her. Kagome looked at the girl as her mind tingled. _'She's a demon.' _

"Hello. I'm Yukina." Well a very friendly demon at that. Kagome smiled and bowed to her. "I'm Kagome." Yukina smiled once again at her, for her kindness.

Hiei stood close to Yukina. Worried, not that he would mention it, that a miko was so close to her. Even though this miko, traveled with demons, didn't mean she liked all of them.

"Oh it's you dimwit. What do you want?"

Kagome looked to see an old woman with fading pink hair. She had big brown eyes, and wrinkled skin, but Kagome could feel something coming from her. The old woman, who must have been Genkai, looked at her and her eyes seemed to gain suspicion. "And you are?"

Kagome bowed to the master of the temple. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm Yusuke's cousin and recent assignment." She smiled as she rose from her bow. "Recent assignment?" Genkai raised a brow. Yusuke rubbed the back of his head and nodded. "Yeah, I'll explain to you." Then he walked inside the temple with Kuwabara and Kurama. Yukina helped Kagome inside as she seemed nervous which she was.

...

..

.

"And that's the story," Yusuke finished. Wow the magics of story telling. Kagome nodded to Genkai who nodded slowly at the information. Genkai had agreed to let her stay at the temple until they figure out exactly what happened to the jewel. That's when Kagome started to worry about her family.

"A miko huh?" Genkai continued to nod. "I'll be working hard these days." Kagome had to agree to train her miko abilities. She still thinking she was not able to control them. Genkai had protested saying that her spiritual energy sparked brighter than Yusukes, who huffed in protest.

"I'll also help," Yukina started. "With your demon side, you might need a little training with that as well." Kaogme nodded a thanks.

"Thank you."

Genkai smirked as Yukina smiled. Yusuke yawned. "Well this assignment seems to be easy."

Oh he was wrong...

**TBC**

**what is the problem with this assignment? :O**


End file.
